The Biter and The Fighter
by xxBBsxBabexx
Summary: There's a curse on the Sackville-Bagg family, and only one girl can lift it and free them of it. However, a hasty meet'n'greet with the vampires leaves the girl angry and reluctant to help them. Will Gregory change her mind?
1. Greetings

Blood ran over her skin, she lay against the wall panting, her clothes were tattered and torn, her hair hung over her face as she braced herself for the upcoming pain she'd grown all too sickeningly familiar with. She looked up at her attacker and sealed her eyes shut before anything could happen.

A blow to the stomach, a slap across the face, and a knee in an unpleasant area that could've been a lot worse, had Monica been a boy.

"Why don't you go back to America? No one wants your filth here." A blonde girl insulted in her Scottish accent.

"Why don't you get that tree up and out of your ass, you damned Scot!" She shouted back to her offender.

"I'm not so sure you'll be wanting to say that again, or anything of the like." She said, filing her nails.

"It appears you're just another stereotypical dumb ass blonde. I'm pretty sure I'll be wanting to say what I'm wanting to say and I'll say it with proper English too." Monica spat in a mock accent. She received a punch in her cheek after finishing her sentence.

"You were saying?" The blonde, Roberta, teased.

"Bite me!" Monica hissed. Roberta rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I'll save that for your zombie friends." Monica growled at the comment as she watched Roberta and her guilty posse walk back to her mansion. She doubled over and prevented herself from throwing up with a series of coughs and breathing methods.

She ran a hand through her dark brown hair and tried to take in even more air than she already had. Monica looked down at her feet and saw her book bag lying in the grass, next to it was her pentacle necklace. She grabbed her belongings, clasping the necklace securely where it belonged and heaving her bag onto her shoulder, before walking home.

"Damn Scottish broad," She muttered. "I'll get her someday, somehow." She drifted off drearily while making her way across the middle school next to her high school. She was stopped by a blonde-haired boy with glasses.

"I saw what those girls did to you." He said pitifully. Monica inwardly shrugged and bit her lip, having no choice but to take the pity of a child. She wiped the blood off of her face and pulled her loose hair behind her ears to appear a bit more friendly.

"You did, did you?" He nodded. "Well, don't worry about it. I have it under control. Those girls will find out how big of a…meanie… karma can be." She held her tongue before the young boy.

"Will that make them stop?" He asked. Monica looked back to see the rich trio loading themselves into a limousine.

"I can only hope it does." She murmured.

"What if it doesn't?" He asked again. Monica knelt down to him to reach his height and smiled kindly.

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" He shrugged. "My name is Monica, could I possibly have yours?"

"I'm Tony, I moved here from America a while ago." Monica smiled brightly.

"Is that right? I just moved here from America too. Is that convenience or what?" Tony smiled, feeling a lot better now that he'd found a fellow American in this foreign country, though he had friends and he'd had them for a while, an American friend that knew a lot about his home country was always nice.

"There were some boys that did the same thing to me when I first moved here."

"How long have you lived here?" She asked him.

"About three years, I'm twelve now." She smiled at the innocent age. "Don't you want to know how I got the boys to stop beating me up?" He asked rather excitedly yet urgently.

"Alright, how did you get them to stop hurting you?" She asked him.

"I had help from my friend, Rudolph." Tony said quietly. Monica nodded in response to this.

"It's always nice to have a friend back you up isn't it? Rudolph must be a good one to help you out with such a serious case." Tony bobbed his head back and forth.

"Oh he is, and I have to help him in return for what he did for me. I need your help too." She raised her eye brows in shock.

"_My _help? Why is that?" She asked through curiosity. More than likely it was child's play, but she hadn't played a game in so long so it didn't matter to her.

"Rudolph told me that if I find someone with that amulet," He said pointing to her pentacle. "Then I need to bring them back to him right away." She clutched onto her necklace.

"What do you mean? What does this necklace have to do with your friend?" Tony sighed.

"I'd prefer that we go to my house to talk about it, they're already there." Monica looked at him with confusion.

"They?" Tony led her to his house where he locked the doors.

"My parents are at work so it's okay for you to be here. Come down to the basement, I'll follow behind you." She shrugged.

"Okay then." She went to flip on the light switch but found that there wasn't one there. "Tony, where's the light switch? I can't find it."

"There isn't one." He yelled from his bedroom upstairs. She moaned, starting to get annoyed.

"A sixteen year old girl should not be at a twelve year old boy's house about to creep into his basement while his parents aren't here." She began to feel like a creeper of some sort once she descended down the stairs. Monica felt around once she reached the bottom of the stairs, no longer being able to rely on the railing for guidance.

She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hello? Anybody down here? Tony said you needed some kind of help or something?" She thought she heard something but passed it off as paranoia. A strong hand grabbed hold of her shoulder, causing her to gasp and turn around quickly.

There was another boy about her age staring down at her almost furiously. He hissed at her, baring his fangs and held her secure in her spot.

"Tony!" Monica screamed. She heard him rush down the stairs as the dark-haired boy brought his teeth closer and closer to her neck. Before he could sink his fangs in, however, another boy stopped him.

"Gregory, must you? If Tony brought her here she may be able to help us." The older boy, Gregory, backed away from Monica, leaving her shaking in her boots. "You have the amulet we've been searching for!" The younger boy cried excitedly. Tony came down just then.

"What's going on down here? Why is everyone screaming?" He asked in frustration.

"Gregory couldn't keep his teeth to himself, darling." A gorgeous little blonde girl said, walking up to Tony and holding onto his arm. "I'm Anna, Rudolph's sister."

Tony introduced Monica to everyone else after Anna introduced herself first.

"This is Rudolph, Gregory, his brother, and Freda, and Fredrick, his parents. Everybody, this is Monica. I found the amulet on her when she was coming out of school." Monica said nothing, she only stared at Gregory who stared back at her without a problem.

"Monica, where did you get that amulet?" Freda asked her kindly. She looked over to Freda, finally breaking eye contact with Gregory.

"Oh this? Well I, um, I don't seem to remember. I've had it since the day I was born, that's really all I can tell you." She stuttered.

"Fredrick, it is most curious how a young girl could have come into possession of it." Freda whispered to her husband.

"Indeed it is." He said deep in thought. "Who gave it to you?" He asked Monica sharply, who grabbed onto the medallion from the unintentionally harsh tone.

"I believe it was from my mother. It's been in the family for generations, it's a tradition to pass it down to the first-born daughter." Fredrick nodded as Monica told her story. "I could ask my mother who first had it, she might know."

"Yes, do that at once." He commanded. Monica played with her teeth using her tongue, as she often did when nervous.

"I can't right now, sir, she's working until daybreak tomorrow." The head of Rudolph's family sighed and sat down on a basket. "If you don't mind me asking, why is this so important to you?" Rudolph spoke up.

"Something's happened to our family, something we thought we could leave in the past." Monica shook her head, lost in what he was trying to avoid saying.

"What are you talking about? None of you are making sense." She said, Tony spoke up just after that.

"They're vampires." He said, making Monica turn around and face him.

"What?" Monica didn't believe it, she thought it was just some kind of child's trick.

"It's true. Rudolph and his entire family are vampires, they were human before but there's a curse on the Sackville-Bagg heritage." Tony stated matter-of-factly. "The only thing that can help them is the person who wears a pentacle around their neck with a bat in the center that has rubies for eyes."

Monica fingered the charm lying so innocently on her skin.

"Let me see your fangs then, try to bite me if you truly are vampires." She rebelled. "I'm sorry but I stopped believing that the dead could rise a long time ago, Tony, but thanks for the laugh." She said cruelly. Gregory grabbed her by the arm and looked down at her.

"It's not a joke, we're cursed to roam as vampires until someone with the vampiric pentacle comes to our aid. Sorry to say that's you, love." He informed her. Monica shook his hand off.

"Don't call me that, unless you have a death wish." She mocked. "I still don't understand, how am I supposed to help?"

Anna decided to tell Monica her use.

"It varies depending on gender, had you been a boy with the charm on your wrist then you would've had to sacrifice yourself to the eldest daughter, also known as me," She added with a smile. "But since you're a girl with the charm around your throat, you'll have to either sacrifice yourself to the Lady of the clan, my mother, _or_," She hesitated before continuing. "You must mate with the eldest son before All Hallows Eve."

Monica stood there gawking at Anna. She blinked once or twice before attempting to gather her thoughts.

"Beg pardon? Either die or bind myself to Gregory for all eternity?" She asked cockily. Anna shrugged and nodded uneasily.

"Pretty much, and if you chose to mate with Gregory you two must make the ultimate decision of life as a human or the infinite existence of a vampire."

Monica ran a hand through her hair again before holding her own face.

"All Hallows Eve, Halloween, that's three weeks away." Monica muttered.

"Three weeks to make a decision." Rudolph added. She gasped and clenched her eyes shut.

"I want to help, really I do, but telling me I have either three weeks of life or three weeks of being single left, it's a bit much within the hour I've known all of you." She pointed out. "It just doesn't seem very fair to me, I mean we're perfect strangers and asking me to give up so much for you, quite frankly it isn't my cup of tea."

Tony bit his lip.

"You're right. We'll take up two weeks trying to get to know each other better then Monica can make her decision." He said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gregory said with a smirk. Monica rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You say that as if I have a choice, but whatever. I have to go home so I'll see you all…later." With that, she tugged her bag back onto her shoulder securely and silently walked up the stairs and out of Tony's home. She looked back on her way off of Tony's property as if too double check that this was all really happening.

Monica shook her head and continued on her way home. There was definitely something wrong with those people. They had to be delusional or something.

"Ugh, vampires, engagement, and sacrifices all in the same day? Not even a month in and I already hate it here." She muttered to herself as she walked through the door of her house. She put her backpack down on the island in the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. "When did it get so cloudy outside?" She noted as she passed a window.

"You know what? It's probably just another prank Roberta set up." She thought as she grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. "This is a trap for some kind of humiliation on my part. Well you know what, Roberta? I am through with you and your little baby bull sh-"

Monica was cut off as the window in her bedroom upstairs busted opened and a loud thud came from the same area.

"Great, now I've got a storm to put up with too. I guess I should check that before something gets damaged." She rolled her blue eyes again and darted up the stairs. When she got to her bedroom she saw that the windows were wide open, the wind forcing the purple curtains to flutter about ferociously. What she didn't see was something that could've caused the thud she heard as well.

"Am I hearing things now? Jesus Christ…" She closed the windows and locked them to prevent the wind from opening them again. When she turned around she was met with icy blue eyes, making her scream.

"What the hell do you want?" She shouted at the boy in her room.

It was Gregory Sackville-Bagg, of course. "Wait a minute, you… you followed me home?" The apparent vampire smirked, showing off his pearly fangs. "You are sick! Who sent you? Was it Roberta? If it was that sorry tramp I swear I'm gonna-" Gregory stopped her by kissing her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She shoved him off of her and backed into a wall. "Seriously! I don't know what the issue is with you Scottish people but honestly this whole ordeal you've just created for me is not going so well in my book. Alright? Now why don't you take your vampiric ass home, I'm sure Tony's looking for you."

"Why don't you believe him?" Gregory asked softly. Monica gave him a curious once-over before answering him.

"About the entire curse situation and vampires in the basement? It's kinda self-explanatory there buddy." She said to him in annoyance. He scoffed and sat on her bed.

"Hey don't sit on my bed!" She scolded him. Gregory smiled devilishly and laid on the bed instead. She stomped over to the bed and got on top of him angrily. "You're a stubborn individual." She stated, to which he smiled.

"Like it?" Gregory asked her.

"Hate it." Monica spat. She got off of him and sat on the chair by her desk. "Now, if you please, just let yourself out. Or do I have to escort you to the window?" She asked him mockingly.

"I don't want to go home, I want to get to know you better. We only have two weeks, unless you want my mother to have you for dinner?" He suggested to her. Monica didn't like where this was going.

"Alright, alright, we have two weeks to get to know each other, correct? So how about you leave me alone _today_ and then we can have the other thirteen days to ourselves, does that sound like a plan to you?"

Gregory thought for a moment before responding. "No, no it doesn't." She threw a pencil at him in frustration.

"Well then what do you want to do, Gregory Sackville-Bagg?" She asked him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I want to get to know you know. Sure, we've known each other for less than a day, but it doesn't mean we can't chit chat." He pointed out with a little gleam in his eye.

"You're just in it for the sex, Gregory. I know how boys work, believe me, I do. My ex-boyfriend was the same way. I thought he was the one, so I gave him everything he wanted, everything I had. Then he left me." She said with a shaky voice. Gregory looked her over prior to commenting.

"So you're not a virgin?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, not since my sixteenth birthday. So I'm sorry to say that there will be no virgin sacrifice because there is no virgin in this household to sacrifice."

"We're not looking for a virgin sacrifice. We're looking for a way out, and we've found one." Monica looked at him in disbelief.

"So I'm just an escape route to you? You all are making me chose between two entirely different things within the course of the two hours that I met you. _Two hours_! Do you understand how horrible that is? To be put on the spot like that when you don't even _know anyone you're talking to then being told that you're either going to die or give yourself up to the older brother, it's ridiculous!"_

_She leaned over the counter with her head in her hands, clearly frustrated and not in the mood to talk. Gregory walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder._

"_I'm sorry," He said, "I'll leave you to your thoughts. Until tomorrow, Monica."_


	2. During the Storm

_**NoTe: Ok so I noticed that there are around 200 hits to the 1**__**st**__** chapter, that's pretty awesome. The not so awesome part, only 4 reviews. Now I'm assuming you guys liked it and with the four reviews and private messages I've gotten I've been told this is a rather decent fan fiction. So I'm going to update this story as frequently as I can. The only thing I ask is that you guys give me your opinions, because if there is anything that you think would make this story more enjoyable I would really like to know.**_

Monica walked upstairs to her room and leaned against her window as she watched a storm steadily advancing towards her home. She sighed through her nose as the glass fogged up and she pressed her forehead harder against it, cherishing the coolness of it.

"Screw it, I'm going to kickboxing class tonight." With that she turned on her heel and went to her closet. She put on a pink tank top and dark blue short shorts. She tugged on her white sneakers and she was on her way to Carol's Classy Kicks, which also doubled as a shoe store.

At first she was walking, but checking the time on her watch she realized she only had thirty minutes to get there, plus she didn't want to get rained on. She didn't know when it would start to downpour, so she began jogging as a warm up before sprinting to her class. She was there with seven minutes left to spare. She walked into her class and jumped into the ring.

"Monica? Is that you?" Carol joked around. "You're awfully early. What's the occasion?" She asked Monica.

"Mom's not coming back until tomorrow morning so I didn't have a ride tonight." She told Carol, who took notice to Monica's attitude.

"Is something wrong, Monica? You seem a little tense." Monica blushed at the comment.

"Uh, no, nothing's wrong, just a little agitated. You know? Teenaged hormones and junk." She said while hitting at a punching bag after pulling her fingerless gloves on. Carol nodded her head with a knowing smile.

"Ah, I see. So what's his name?" She asked casually. Monica ceased her punching for a minute before resuming her version of venting.

"His name? What are you talking about, Carol?" She answered with a question and punched the bag thrice. Carol only laughed at her favorite pupil while stacking boxes of sports shoes.

"Oh come on, just 'cause I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid. I was your age once too, kiddo, believe it or not." Monica laughed and shook her head and she bounced a few times before attacking the bag again. "So spill it."

"Spill what?" Another two punches and a low kick was delivered to the bag on Monica's behalf.

"His name, Monica, what's the boy's name?" Carol laughed before threatening Monica with floor washing duty for a month.

"Let's see, say those cursed, masculine syllables or become best friends with the floor boards…tough choice." Monica mocked.

"Monica Eris Armstrong, name…now." Carol commanded with a serious expression. Monica sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to?" She whined. Carol's stern look was her only answer. With a sigh and an angry punch, Monica caved in and finally told Carol what she wanted to hear.

"It's nothing really serious though. I mean, I just met the guy today. If you want to know his name _that_ badly…" She looked over at Carol's bright eyes and tilted head. "His name is Gregory."

"Well that certainly is a charming name. What's he like?" Carol said dreamily in a mocking matter.

"I only met him today, and so far I'm thinking he's a total jerk and in dire need of a reality check." She punched the bag angrily before continuing on. "Honestly, though, I think I can get rid of him in a few days."

"Well why would you want to get rid of this Gregory fellow?" Carol asked her. The answer was simple.

"He's asking for way too much from me and I've only known him for barely a day, Carol, that's why I want to get rid of him." Carol put down the pair of pink sports shoes she had been inspecting and pointed a finger at Monica.

"Good call, don't ever let any man even suggest that to you. You're better than that, Monica." The blonde instructor said with a smile. A few minutes later the rest of the students came in and class began. The course lasted for an hour and a half and everyone went home. Carol gave Monica a ride home, whilst having "the talk" with her.

"Oh, good God, Carol, it's never going to amount to anything! He's a total loser. Besides… I already had "the talk" with Mom." Monica sighed as she explained herself.

"Well, I just want to make sure you're prepared for the future." Carol said sheepishly. Monica only chuckled as they pulled up to her house in the pouring rain.

"I know. Thanks for the ride, Carol. I'll see you tomorrow." As she was about to shut the door, Carol shouted to her.

"Class is cancelled tomorrow, we'll be meeting up on Saturday instead." Monica nodded and bade Carol a good night while closing the car door and watching the silver car pull out of the drive way. Monica pulled her house key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She went upstairs to her room where she proceeded to undress, put on her favorite pastel pink bathrobe, and walked to the bathroom.

She showered for a good thirty-five minutes, thinking all the while. Not about Gregory, but about Tony. _How does a twelve year old boy get tangled up with vampires? I mean seriously, why would you put yourself in that situation? There has to be something I'm missing. Maybe if I talk to Tony…_

Monica turned the water off and grabbed the white towel that was hanging right outside of the shower door. She wrapped it around her body and stepped out, walking back to her room hurriedly, goose bumps rising on her skin from the chill of the air. When she was back in her room she went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of black pajama shorts and a bright, neon green tank top. She put them on, along with her green fuzzy slippers, and sat over by her desk.

She opened the DELL laptop and checked her Facebook account. She had on new friend request and a message. She checked the friend request first, to see that it was from Anna Sackville-Bagg. She picked her arms, with her palms raised, and slapped them back down on her lap.

"How the hell did she find me?" She questioned the air, clearly frustrated.

Monica lightly bit down on her lip before clicking the 'accept' button. After that she checked the message. This time it was from Rudolph. She pondered why Rudolph hadn't sent her a friend request as well. She proceeded to check his message anyways.

_**Hi Monica,**_

_**I understand this may also be very peculiar for you, vampires on Facebook and whatnot, but we're here to help you. I'll answer any questions you have. Anna will give you instructions on what to do if anything odd with the amulet should happen. We don't have cell phones so the only way you'll be able to reach us is either by Facebook or by actually coming to Tony's house. Also, Gregory is on here. He feels it's not right speak to you first, he wants you to come to him when you're ready.**_

Huffing through her nose and rolling her blue eyes, Monica typed out her response to the young vampire.

_Hey Rudolph,_

_I appreciate that you and Anna will be here for me. I'll be sure to ask you any questions I have in the future and I promise to talk to either you or Anna if anything strange happens with my necklace. In the mean time I think I just want to be alone._

She sent it as soon as she was finished, not even going over it to make it sound nice or more polite. That part didn't interest her, nor did it concern her. She went onto her mom's Facebook page to see if her mom had updated her status saying that there would be a change of plans, and she had. Monica read that her mom would be out of town for another four days.

"What the hell, Mom…" Monica hissed. She commented, leaving seven question marks. "I should've known she'd pull that again." Rudolph responded and she clicked on the message button again.

_**Forgive me for rushing but it would be better for all of us if you would talk to Gregory sooner rather than later. Please, Monica, you have to understand what we're going through. This life is not one worth living, trust us. We've had to feed off the blood of cows for centuries, it's disgusting to hear isn't it? Not to mention we can't go out in the day, can't feel what you feel, we can barely tolerate a small amount of light, and so much more. Imagine going through that, being saved from it all, only to be put through it again. Please help us.**_

After reading his message, she closed her eyes softly and typed back slowly.

_I can't._

She signed off and stormed downstairs where she grabbed a Granny Smith apple from the fridge and bit down into it almost furiously. When she was done chewing her solitary bite, she slammed the apple onto the island in the kitchen and began talking to herself.

"Okay, seriously? I mean I get that the kid's scared and all that and he just wants to be normal, but really? You're gonna try and make me pity you? Uh, no, I don't think so." _I swear, these people's soul purpose in life, of lack thereof, is to piss me off and make me feel awkward._

She grabbed a phone, debating on calling her mom and telling her to come pick her up, but then she put it back on the charger. She went back to her room, this time not as quick paced, not as aggravated, not feeling as insulted. She logged back onto Facebook and saw that Rudolph sent her a phone number as his response. She replied:

_I thought you didn't have cell phones?_

It didn't take her long to hear back from him.

_**Anna and I don't have cell phones. Gregory has one. He says to call him whenever you want.**_

Monica decided she would resume talking to Rudolph in the morning. For now, she was going to her room, she was going to listen to Christina Aguilera, and she was going to drift off to sleep. She took her silver ipod off of the charger, put on "Bound To You" at first but then decided it wasn't the best choice at this particular point and time, changed it to "Something's Got A Hold On Me" and went to sleep.

She hadn't noticed the set of shimmering and curious eyes staring at her through the window, glowing a faint blue. Lightening lit up the sky, revealing a pale, black haired figure known as Gregory. He watched the brunette beauty as she slept, her own blue eyes shut lightly while listening to one of her favorite female artists.

It took him every ounce of will power not to intrude her home and interrupt her sleep for a quick bite. He couldn't help himself. She smelt so good to him, so pure and powerful. Her scent alone gave him a high, kissing her made him lose his mind. He wanted to feel her soft lips against his again so badly, but he knew better than that. He had promised her that he wouldn't speak to her until tomorrow. Although, technically, it being midnight and all, he could talk to her now.

He sighed, Monica would throw a fit if he crept into her room while she slept, kissing her, biting her, and drinking from her. He could put her in a trance though, make her think it was a dream. The only flaw with that plan was that it would leave a scar, two of them, and they'd be fresh when she woke up.

Looking down at the ground outside her front door, Gregory took one last glance at the sleeping girl and leapt from his perch outside the window, then flew back to Tony's house. He was met by Anna at the front door, sitting down expectedly.

"Anna? What are you doing out here?" Gregory asked his little sister. She looked up at him from her seat worriedly.

"I could be asking you the same thing. Did you go to see Monica? What did she say? Is she feeling better? Will she help us?" She bombarded him with a barrage of questions, aggravating the teenaged vampire.

"Anna, please! Calm down, I didn't go to talk to Monica." He said as he trailed off, black boots thumping in the sand and splashing in the occasional puddle. Anna followed him through the rain.

"Did she talk to you then?" She asked quietly before making her own assumption. He turned around and begged her to stop.

"Alright, I come back, and you attack me with unnecessary questions…and I'm not in the mood. So please, please, please stop. There, I said it three times. Satisfied? Now go away." He was about to storm off again when Anna stopped him.

"You were watching her again, weren't you?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you talking about?" Was the response Anna got from her brother.

"Gregory, I know that you've been watching Monica for a long time. You've written poems about her." She stated bluntly yet cautiously, not wanting to infuriate him. Gregory swallowed the lump in his throat and turned around again, facing his sister for the last time in the rain.

"How do you know?" He asked her timidly. She walked next to him, her light blue dress appearing black now that it was soaking wet.

"Never have I seen such an admiration come from you, brother. 'Her brown hair flows in the breeze, and there is nothing I want more than to run my fingers through it. Her luscious lips look so tender and ripe, so ready to be kissed. The desire I feel for her runs deeper than anything.'" She quoted. "I didn't know you wrote, Gregory, you're really quite good at it."

He looked down and bit his lip before turning on his heel and hissing. "Good night, Anna."


	3. Chapter 3

_**NoTe: I apologize that the update took a while, but I thank you very much for being patient. For those of you that check this story from time to time to see if it's been updated you can just put it on Story Alert to make your life easier. But please know that I have a life outside of , I'm currently trying to keep up with my school work at the moment as well as Christmas shopping and keeping up with friends and family. Please realize that I won't be able to update on command, though I appreciate it when some of the reviews encourage me to continue and to update. I've gotten several Private Messages that were somewhat rude by fans that were angry with me because it's "been months", I'm "being lazy" and that I "don't even care about the story." I have a life, it's mine, and I'm not going to cater to those who are rude to me, I do not appreciate it at all and I don't tolerate it one bit. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of "Biter and the Fighter".**_

That Friday morning, Monica woke up to the sound of her buzzing alarm clock. Annoyed, she turned the alarm off and slid herself out of bed like a zombie.

"Time for school, Monica." She told herself. Monica got ready, she brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, put on her uniform and shoes, then went downstairs to the kitchen to toast a bagel. As she popped her breakfast in the toaster, her phone went off.

It was a Facebook notification, a message actually, from Rudolph.

_Come to Tony's house after school and wait by the gate. There's something my father wishes to discuss with us all._

Monica sighed and shut it off. "Unbelievable. I can't go to a little boy's house all the time. Why don't they come to me for once?" That's when she got an idea and replied to Rudolph's message. When she was done, she read it out loud. "Can't go, have homework, come here instead." With that, she pressed the send button, pulled her bag on, and grabbed her bagel.

When she got to school, Roberta sat at the front step waiting for her. "Oh dear God in Heaven…" Monica muttered under her breath. She kept walking towards the school, attempting to ignore Roberta. Sadly, Monica didn't go unnoticed by her or her henchmen.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little American girl?" Roberta snickered. Monica spat back.

"Well if it isn't the village bicycle, looking all squeaky clean and ready to give more free rides today?" Monica smirked and continued walking, only to have Roberta grab the back of her shirt and push her into the wall.

"Look here, Armstrong, I don't know _who_ exactly you think you are but-" Roberta was cut off by a familiar, masculine voice.

"She's my girlfriend, now if you don't mind, put her down." Roberta and her peanut gallery turned towards the source of the voice. They dropped Monica from where she was pinned on the wall instantly.

"Gregory Sackville-Bagg!" They cried in unison. Monica's heart skipped a beat. _Did he just say I was his girlfriend?_

Gregory went over to Monica and helped her up from where she fell on the floor. When she was up, he looked her over, checking her face for bruises. "Are you all right, Monica?" He asked. Monica pursed her lips and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said somewhat grimly. Gregory smiled at her, and kissed her tenderly. The kiss sent her in a daze, and behind Gregory, she could see Roberta blushing in frustration. _Oh damn, she likes him._

"Let's get you to class." He suggested with a smile. Monica nodded, and he took hold of her hand. They walked to her class, and on the way Monica let go of his hand. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Thank you, you know, for saving me from another beating." She said, stopping in front of her locker.

"You're welcome." Monica stayed silent, giving Gregory a bit of a hint. "I'm sorry I told them you're my girlfriend. And I apologize for kissing you, both times."

Monica brought her gaze up from the floor and to his eyes. She reached over to him and pulled off the sunglasses he wore, revealing his passionate blue eyes. She looked into his eyes as though she were trying to find something. Then her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You've been going to school here haven't you? I've seen you around. Roberta obviously knows who you are." Gregory snickered.

"She's fancied me for a while now." He said. Monica looked down.

"What does your dad want to talk about tonight?" She asked him, to which he tilted his head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" He inquired. Monica looked at him like he had ten heads.

"Rudolph messaged me on Facebook telling me to go over Tony's tonight because your dad has to discuss something with all of us." Gregory closed his eyes and sighed through his nose.

"No, no, he misheard me. I wanted to talk to you tonight. Can you come over Tony's?" He asked hopefully. She looked into his eyes and caved.

"I can't go over if I have homework, but you can come over my house instead as soon as the sun goes down." He looked down at her, smiling.

"I'll be there at six thirty." He told her, making her smile a little.

"I'll see you then." The bell rang and Gregory leaned towards Monica, kissing her on the cheek then whispered in her ear.

"If you'll look to your left, you'll see a vicious creature most foul. Not even a vampire would touch her." This made her laugh, as Roberta was approaching them to get to class as well.

"I'll see you after school, babe." Monica said semi-loudly when Roberta walked past her.

"It's a date." Gregory whispered. They went their separate directions and headed for class. All day, the only thing Monica could think about was six thirty. When it was finally time for her to go back home, she looked around for Gregory. She didn't see him, she saw Roberta though, and Roberta saw her. Monica was bracing herself for another beating, but then noticed how the blonde fighter backed down and nearly dashed back to her limo.

She shook her head and went home, noting how Roberta's chauffer sped off a little too quickly this afternoon. On the way home, Monica started humming another Christina Aguilera song to herself. When she got home she immediately dropped her bag and turned the stereo in the kitchen up on high. She did her homework, and started on a project. She was about half-way done with it when the clock struck six o'clock.

"It's almost six thirty." She said to herself. She tried to hide the fact that she was actually excited about Gregory. The more she thought about it, though, the more the concept seemed like a bad one. Why would she want a vampire in her home? A vampire that was trying to "mate" with her, no less. "Maybe I should cancel." She said to herself. _But some part of me wants to see him._ "If he doesn't show up in five minutes, I'm going upstairs and showering. I'll cancel." With her mind made up, Monica went over to her laptop and checked Facebook again. She had a message from Rudolph.

_I just realized I meant to say my "brother" not my "father". Also, I misheard him, he only wants to talk to you. Sorry for the inconvenience._

Monica laughed and shook her head. She knew he had tried to set her up to go to Tony's house the second Gregory questioned the visit. She heard a knock on the door, and somewhat hoped it was just the mail man. When she opened the door, she found that it really was just the mail man.

"Good day, Ms. Armstrong!" The cheery old man greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grady." She responded politely.

"I have a package here for you, came all the way from Italy." Mr. Grady said. Monica raised her brow.

"Italy? Do you know who sent it?" She asked him, quite puzzled. The old man shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't. Don't have my glasses today, can't read a thing. The address on the box were in very big and very bold letters, though, so I could just make that out." He said, handing her the clipboard. She signed the paper and gave it back to him.

"That's sort of peculiar. I wonder who could've sent it. I'm not even Italian." She mumbled the last part. She took the package into the house and said goodbye to the ancient mail man and closed the door behind her. When she opened the medium sized box, she found a letter, a new cell phone, and a pair of classy white stilettos.

"These are gorgeous!" She immediately tried them on, and they fit perfectly. She grabbed the cell phone, which was an Android of some sort, and took the letter out. She opened it, hoping to find out who sent her the package.

_**Dear Monica, **_

_**I'm so sorry, honey, I didn't get the chance to tell you. They're having me go to Italy for the next week or two for business. I know, you're furious, and you can bash on me all you want when I get home, but in the mean time, enjoy the shoes and the cell phone. Just wear appropriate clothes while doing so. You can call me whenever you need to and if you want to I can have you come over to stay with me if you feel uncomfortable in the house alone.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Mom**_

Monica completely freaked out.

"What? She's going to Italy? She's _IN Italy_? Why wouldn't she tell me? Oh my god, she owes me _big _time." She was about to go stomp up the stairs again, when the door bell rang. She took her time getting to the door, completely forgetting about the man who was supposed to be visiting her. So when she opened the door, she was in quite an aggravated mood, and quite shocked.

"Yes, who is it now?" She asked almost angrily. When she saw who it was, she was a bit embarrassed. "Oh, Gregory, sorry about that. Just having some family issues. Come in." She stuttered. She felt ridiculous wearing the heels now.

"Very nice shoes, by the way, Monica. I like them." He commented.

"Do you really?" She asked, laughing a bit.

"Yes, I really do." He smiled at her, and she hid a blush.

"Thanks. So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked him without showing very much emotion.

"I just wanted to apologize for any time that I have put you off or anything similar to it. I really do feel awful. I'm sorry, Monica. Can you forgive me?" He pleaded with her.

"I just don't think I'm quite up for spending all of eternity with I guy I literally _just _met, and I don't really want to die either, you know? I just feel like no one's relating to me and that my feelings don't matter. I mean, the other day you said I was just an escape route." She poured out, her voice slightly shaky while she searched for a bit of sympathy.

"I understand where you're coming from, but you have to realize where we're coming from, too, Monica. I really do care about you, I do, and I just want you to be happy with your decision and your life." Gregory said tenderly, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"How can you care about me, Gregory? You don't know anything about me, you don't know my hopes and dreams. Honestly, you don't even know my birthday or my middle name. I just don't see how you can care so much about me and know so little." She clearly was getting a little upset with the situation. Gregory bit his lip, and his cold blue eyes stared straight into her lively sapphires.

"You want to be a history teacher, specifically covering World War II. Your birthday is February twentieth, your middle name is Eris. Your favorite color is green, neon green. You don't have a favorite band, and you favor Christina Aguilera. You like headphones better than ear phones, you've been practicing kickboxing for a few weeks here, I don't know if you did in America."

She looked at him, completely stunned. "How do you know all that about me?" He bit his lip, leaned forward, and kissed her. She sat there, and just stared at him wide-eyed and waited for him to break away. He was disappointed that she wouldn't kiss him back.

"A vampire has his ways." He shrugged, got up, and turned on the radio. Aerosmith was playing, "Don't Wanna Miss A Thing", and Monica's face turned bright red.

"I love this song." She mumbled, looking into the distance beyond the kitchen window. Gregory walked over to her, with his hand out, hoping she would take it, and smiled warmly at her.

"May I have this dance, signorina?" He politely inquired. She gave him a funny look, but took his hand anyways.

"What was that? Spanish?" She asked, to which he shook his head and chuckled.

"It's Italian. We spent some time in Italy so we could appear to be at least somewhat human. My father had a business there, so he was pretty powerful. Still has it actually, but only because he claims to be the grandson of the man who started the business, himself." Then something just clicked in her head.

_Italy? Mom went to Italy for the next week or two, Gregory's father didn't…no he couldn't have. Why would he? Oh my God, he's trying to keep my mom away from me so I can make a decision! I don't think Fredrick would have done that. But if Fredrick didn't do it…then…_

_She shoved away from Gregory and looked into his cold blue eyes with disbelief. "You made your dad send my mom to Italy!"_


End file.
